Pokemon! The Assassins
by TheCraftysam
Summary: "*Huff* very well then. Have you ever wondered what happens to Pokemon when their Trainer dies?" he asked strangely out of pace. "unlike Team Rocket, they don't merely capture Pokemon. They find Pokemon Trainers, kill them, then take any Pokemon they had and use them themselves" This is my first fic Please don't slam me too hard if it sucks.(which it probably does.) Based in Hoen


Chapter 1: The Stranger of the night

**attack commands**

_thoughts_

(Authors note: this may be a bit too dark for some readers, probably not a problem for most but just putting it out there.)

Flames flickered wildly around his brown shoes, the change in air pressure forcing his chin-long brown hair upward. Rising off his knee he turned to face a shadowy figure hidden among the flames. Orange light illuminating his pale face he focused ignoring the strenuous pain aching in his bones.

_"I really hoped i didn't need to rely on you again, but... you're all I've got left." _He thought panting.

"Given up yet? Don't you realize it's hopeless? You could fight us for years and we'd never disappear!" the flaming shadow mocked.

"As long as I have this Pokemon I've never lost hope, as long as it breathes I couldn't care what pain I'm in for She'll help me endure it." He retorted boldly, his solemn expression turned into a light smirk, "If I were you I'd have run by now." He said darkly flame gleaming in his grey eyes.

"Oh? and why would that be?" The figure responded with no change in his voice.

All the man in brown hair did was a small "humph" which was barely audible before he pulled out a Poke-ball adorned in red and black, tossing it upward he called out "GO GARDEVOIR!" and a luxurious light followed...

* * *

Ash, Brock, May and Max on the other hand were having no where near as dangerous situation, in fact if they weren't lost in a forest for the fifth time in two weeks things would have been absolutely bliss for them.

"Maax! Are you sure they Pokenav can't pick up a signal?" May whined in a typical sort of fashion, all Max did was shift his glasses trying to hide the obvious fact he was scared of May's wrath.

"Well-uh yeah I-I'm sure why?" He replied unsteadily.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe it has something to do with being lost for the FIFTH TIME in two weeks!" She yelled, her heads swelling like a balloon.

Ash and Brock, were standing on the sidelines, trying to cool things down, rather ironically Ash and Brock had gotten lost so many times back with Misty that getting lost was about as normal as a bird eating worms.

Approximately an hour and a half later, the sun had set, and the group had set up camp, however unlike usual where they'd just retreat to their sleeping bags and surrender themselves to sleep, the group sat on logs, listening to Brock and Ash reminisce about various different occasions.

"Yeah, the Orange islands were pretty fun, I won all four badges there... though it did feel a bit strange not having Brock around." Ash commented.

"I wish I had gone along, Think of all the GIRLS!" Brock said joyfully his mind floating off into a happy place of young women.

Ash, May and Max sweat-dropped.

They would have continued but were interrupted by a small noise in the nearby bushes.

"Hey! Who's there?" Ash called out immediately.

"Looks like I've found you. Finally." a voice arose from the bushes as a skinny eighteen year-old emerged from the bushes, he had chin-long brown hair, pale skin and grey eyes filled with a strange determination, He was wearing an unzipped tattered navy blue jacket which had holes all over it, his grey trousers weren't that much better off, while they had no holes they had most certainly seen better days, underneath his jacket he wore a light blue shirt and what appeared to be the remainders of a tie around his neck.

"Who are you and what do you mean by found us?" Brock question snapping into serious mode.

"Me? if you must know my name it is Sam. And by found you, you are Brock Harrison, May Norman, her younger brother Max and Ash Ketchum, all but one of you are renowned and respected trainers, Brock due to being the previous leader of the Pewter City gym, May for impressive abilities in Pokemon coordinating despite her young age and lack of experiance and Ash, probably the most famous of all, having placed sixteenth in the Indigo league first time, trumping the Orange league and your impressive performance in the Silver conference, landing in eighth place. Am I wrong?" He asked after a very quick summary, for lack of a better word. What was most disturbing was lack of any change in his expression.

The group just stood there stunned, either he was a REALLY big Poke-fan or he was incredibly well kept up to date, Possibly both.

"I assure you I mean no harm, rather the opposite, I've noticed you have been going north correct?"

"Yeah but how did you know?" Ash asked his anger dulled down slightly.

"Not important what is important is you should stop proceeding north. Immediately." Sam announced his voice going even more serious than before.

"Why? North can't be that bad, can it?" Brock piped in curious.

"It is, and if you value your lives you will heed my advice." Sam said solemnly.

"What? What could be so bad about going north? There was a town around those mountains right?" Brock replied moving his arms outward.

"Which is precisely why you should stop." Sam said before sighing, "looks like I'm not going to be able to convince you normally will I. *Huff* very well then. Have you ever wondered what happens to Pokemon when their Trainer dies?" he asked strangely out of pace.

"err... no I never thought about it." Ash admitted embarrassed.

"Don't the Pokemon get passed on to family? And if the Trainer has no known family, they get released into the wild or to sent to trainer schools?" Max answered touching his cheek with his finger.

"Yes, normally but how do you think they'd go in a battle if their trainer was killed right before them?" Sam replied darkly the group gasping.

"The Pokemon..." May started.

"Pokemon without their trainers are normally helpless as it is, they rely on them too much, it's true some can work on their own for awhile but few Pokemon can cope with the death of their trainer and then fight. with their trainer dead... There's nothing they can do." Sam interjected completing May's Sentence.

"What has that got to do with not going to that town?" Ash asked half wishing he hadn't.

"You know Team Rocket?" The group nodded "Well put it this way a team is waiting there, to steal your Pokemon. But unlike Team Rocket, they don't merely capture Pokemon. They find Pokemon Trainers, kill them, then take any Pokemon they had and use them themselves, the Pokemon are too grief stricken to resist and the team gets trained Pokemon for next to nothing. Why does this relate to you? Because recently they've changed their behavior, they don't look for normal trainers anymore, they've been searching for strong trainers with strong, powerful Pokemon, now all they do to find targets is watch TV." Sam paused taking a deep breath, "And recently they've set their sights on you lot, All of your hard earned wins and accomplishments have made you the targets of a group of Pokemon stealing Assassins."


End file.
